1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to terrestrial digital multimedia broadcasting (T-DMB), and in particular, to a method of upgrading software of a T-DMB terminal by providing announcement and signaling operations to the T-DMB terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) is the world's first system standard established in the Republic of Korea to provide a multimedia broadcasting service including video based on a European digital audio broadcasting (DAB: Eureka-147) system, which is a digital radio broadcasting standard of Europe. This system simultaneously provides a CD-level high-quality audio service and a data service.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional terrestrial digital multimedia broadcasting (T-DMB) system.
The T-DMB system illustrated in FIG. 1 includes a DMB broadcasting center 11 generating a DMB signal including DMB contents, a DMB transmission center 12 receiving the DMB signal from the DMB broadcasting center 11 and transmitting the received DMB signal, and a DMB mobile terminal 13 receiving the transmitted DMB signal and displaying a DMB program corresponding to the received DMB signal to a user.
In the T-DMB system, a DMB signal is allocated to each of a plurality of broadcasting stations using a frequency band, i.e., ensemble.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of a conventional T-DMB mobile terminal.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the conventional T-DMB mobile terminal 13 includes a radio frequency (RF) tuner 21 for receiving DMB signals input through an antenna and tuning information on an ensemble desired by a user, a demodulator 22 for downconvertering and demodulating a DMB signal corresponding to the ensemble, which is received through the RF tuner 21, to a baseband signal, a channel (service component) demultiplexer 23 for demultiplexing the demodulated DMB signal, and a decoder 24 for decoding a predetermined channel broadcasting signal selected by the channel (service component) demultiplexer 23.
In the conventional T-DMB system, software for the conventional T-DMB mobile terminal is continuously upgraded. However, to upgrade the software, an operation for reserving the software upgrade or announcing the beginning of the software upgrade is required. And as such, the conventional T-DMB system does not provide an algorithm for upgrading software of the conventional T-DMB mobile terminal.